DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Interactive, collaborative and translational research that crosses traditional boundaries is emerging as central to advancement of cancer prevention and control knowledge. However, the training of young scientists, particularly at the post-doctoral level, has failed to keep pace with the evolving character of this field. Our goal in this Cancer Education and Career Development Program is to provide a training program that will meet this challenge. We will recruit outstanding postdoctoral candidates (e.g., Ph.D., M.D.) from diverse disciplines and ethnic backgrounds and provide them with a rich, multidisciplinary, structured yet flexible curriculum in cancer prevention and control research. Each trainee will remain in the program for up to four years. The curriculum will include rigorous formal course work as well as hands-on involvement in ongoing research. The curriculum is designed to assure that trainees acquire a set of fundamental competencies in each of the following: research methodology, statistics, cancer epidemiology, cancer biology, cancer genetics, cancer diagnosis and treatment, overview of field of cancer prevention and control, health behavior theories, minority and underserved populations, research ethics, critique of research literature, and development of research proposals, presentations and publications. This will prepare trainees to undertake research in cutting edge cancer control issues. Each trainee will actively engage in multidisciplinary cancer control research through immersion in the research program of a core faculty member who will serve as the primary mentor. In addition, a secondary mentor, from a discipline different than that of the primary mentor, will be selected. Under the guidance of the primary and secondary mentors, each trainee will plan and execute a pilot study with a translational, transdisciplinary theme. The trainee's pilot research is expected to result in published work and submission of grant applications. A permanent Advisory Committee of distinguished scientists will guide all aspects of program planning and execution. The Advisory Committee and core faculty have been drawn from a wide range of fields including: psychology, sociology, clinical medicine, oncology, genetics, nursing, public health, epidemiology, statistics, pathology, and health education. Evaluation will include ongoing monitoring of all phases of the program as well as assessment of well defined final program outcomes. The CECDP will be offered through UCLA's Division of Cancer Prevention and Control Research of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (DCPCR/JCCC) and the School of Public Health.